


Irony, Ironic, Iconic,

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Scripps muses on feelings and celibacy.





	

It wasn't obvious, and Scripps made sure to keep it that way.

  
_Ignore the smile, the badges, the hair, the smell. Ignore him and it will go away._

  
Only issue was that the more he tried to forget and ignore the smile, the badges, the hair, the smell, the even bigger smile, the more the issue seemed persist. Even when Scripps prayed his way into not thinking about it for a good two hours it always roused its ugly head as soon as he went back to class, or back to school, or back into the same general vicinity of him.

  
_Irony, ironic, iconic, one of the ones who help shape their group into what it is._

  
Messy, brutish, beautiful, loud, one of those ones who keep teachers on their toes and Scripps on his toes and pretty much anyone on their toes.  
He’s not Posner, for fucks sake. It’s not a crush; it’s a vague feeling of missing out. Maybe it’s the celibacy.

  
_"He's attracted and attractive to men and yet he lives as a celibate"_

  
What a fucking joke. Maybe he should just get over it and kiss him already.

  
_Of course it’s the celibacy._

**Author's Note:**

> Written inbetween larger pieces, one of which i posted in (i think!) April, and another i'll post sometime before Christmas. enjoy this little thing in the mean time :)


End file.
